Fright Night
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Blake is a young woman, fresh out of collage and working two jobs just to keep herself afloat. Her day job is alright but her night job at Penny Fazbear's dinner is a bit of a nightmare. On her third night on the job she finds a young woman wander the premise after dark, and Blake knows, the diner isn't safe at night... (a collab between piccolodian and I FNAF AU)


_**(First off, this is dedicated to Monty Oum, theres a lot of things we could say about him but were gonna keep this short and sweet, thank you for everything, you ill be missed. Second, This was an RP between me and my extremely good friend Dian, we wrote this together and we figured an RP would be easiest way to collaborate so im editing this from that format so I'll try and keep the perspective jumping to a minimum! In essence, Ladybug at Five Nights at Freddy's, a mutual love of ours as well as RWBY. So sit back enjoy the ladybug and scares!)**_

Blake sighed pulling out her keys. She really didn't like this job. But she needed it. Her landlord had raised her rent a month ago and she needed this second job to keep up. Nowhere else had been hiring except this place. She glanced up at the neon sign that displayed Penny Fazbear's Diner. Pushing open the back door, she slipped inside and it locked behind her. She made her way to the office and settled into her chair. Picking up the tablet she let it rest in her lap and waited for the phone to ring.

Meanwhile, across the building a very lost and confused Ruby wandered around the empty building calling her sister's name. It was dark, with low flickering lights guiding her way as she continued to look for her sister. It wasn't the first time Yang had pranked her like this. The last time she was stuck in a hardware store until midnight before Yang finally let her out. This time, Yang was nowhere to be found and her phone was dead. Ruby gulped instinctively as she took in her surroundings. The usually cheerful place looked haunted at night. She heard a noise and went running toward it in hopes of catching her sister.

Blake had settled down, slouching in her seat. The phone rang and she all but ignored the call. She didn't want to be here. Opening her tablet, she looked down and checked each camera. She was startled at seeing a younger girl wandering the premise. She checked where the girl was. Party Room 2. She'd never been told what to do if someone was left inside. She was worried, after just her first night she'd seen the animatronics walking around. While they didn't seem incredibly dangerous, she worried about her. It could definitely scare someone who didn't expect it. Setting her tablet down, she stood and leaned out her right side doorway. Nervously, she chewed her lip. What was she supposed to do? Go get her? The door were locked until morning so all she could really do would be bring her into her office.

Blake heard a shriek and hesitated, before spurring herself into action. Grabbing a flashlight, she crept out of her office. This place freaked her right the hell out during the day. It was far worse at night. Slipping through the halls, she came to party room two, where she had last seen the girl.

She flashed the light inside and called out timidly. "Hello? I saw you on the cameras and heard you scream. Are you alright? I'm coming in!"

She stepped into the room, or tried to. Velvet was right in the entranceway. Heart leaping into her throat she tried to calm down by telling herself if it was an animatronic, she could probably knock it down if need be. Stepping around the animatronic, she saw the girl with Velvet's hand on her shoulder.

Ruby had followed the noise until she was sure she found its source and hid behind the wall. Yang might have gotten her again, but nothing like a quick jump scare to even the score. She chuckled softly as she got ready to spring. The heavy footsteps drew closer and Ruby leaped out to face Yang. Only it wasn't Yang. A squeal escaped her lips as she stood frozen in the face of one of the animatronics. Right, it was Velvet, looking a tad less friendly than earlier today. It seemed weird to leave it out in the middle of passageway, but she just nervously shrugged her shoulders and stepped around the machine. A sudden painful grip made her shriek. Fighting to turn, she saw Velvet, holding her tightly.

"Let. Go. You. Filthy. Robot!" Ruby grunted with every attempt to pull out of Velvet's grip.

A bright light moved towards her and she heard a voice call out. It sounded human, but she couldn't be too sure. She squinted her eyes past the bright flashlight and saw a woman. Velvet turned at the sound of the new voice and Ruby took the chance to give a mighty pull and yank free. Pain stung her shoulder, but she ignored it as she ran to the woman, who was very much human, to her relief.

Blake peeked around the animatronic just in time for the younger girl to come crashing into her. She held on with a slightly panicked grip, wide silver eyes staring up at her. Blake leveled her light at Velvet whose head was on almost entirely backwards in an attempt to stare them down. Blake shivered and instinctually wrapped her free arm around the trembling girl.

"It's okay, it's okay. C'mon, guide me out of this room and back down the hall. I'll keep an eye on it alright?" Blake reassured, despite the bile raising in her throat at the sight of the damned bunny.

Ruby nodded her head frantically and closed her eyes tightly as she clung on and took a deep breath. The guard kept her word as she focused on safely guiding her as far away as possible from the robotic bunny. She chanted in her mind to focus on getting down the hall and not focus on the possibly murderous machine that was surely still gazing at them. She finally made it to the end of the hall before realizing she didn't really know her way around.

"U-um, we're here. I-I'm not sure where to go." Her voice was just as shaky as the hands that continued to cling onto the stranger.

Blake's heart throbbed at the tone the smaller girl used and before she could think too hard, wrapped her in a hug. The girl was shaking hard and her pulse hammered. It felt like it hurt. Rubbing a hand up and down her back Blake took a moment to comfort the clearly terrified girl. She needed to get back to the office to keep an eye on the stupid robots, but with the way the girl felt and sounded, she could spare a few precious moments to try and calm her charge.

She held her tenderly but firmly. "It's okay, it can't hurt you now. My name is Blake, what's yours? Are you hurt?"

"I'm Ruby. I-I think my shoulder is hurt."

Ruby kept her eyes low and focused on the warm feeling of the arms that held her. She took a moment to gather her wits and she looked up at her savior. Without the presence of Velvet, she was able to clearly focus on the guard. The first thing she noticed were bright golden eyes soft with worry and compassion. They seemed to almost glow within the minimal light available. Her breath caught when she realized those eyes were absolutely captivating. She cleared her throat and quickly darted her eyes to the side as she was quickly brought back to the situation at hand.

"Okay Ruby, well how about we go back to my office with doors and I'll look at that for you okay?" She left heavy emphasis on door which instantly made Ruby perk up.

Stepping back, Blake let go of the girl but kept a gentle grip on her hand. Her pulse still throbbed and Blake honestly felt for her. Turning she lead the girl through the pizzeria and back to her office. Moving her tablet she gestured for Ruby to sit in the chair. Closing both doors for the time being, she picked up her tablet. Penny was still on stage, though she was alone which meant the creepy princess robot was walking around. Cursing under her breath she checked around until she found Velvet, who was now only two inches from the camera and staring straight into it. She physically jumped but tried to hide it. She set it down and turn her attention back to Ruby.

"Which shoulder hurts?"

"My left one. Velvet gripped it pretty hard," Ruby replied quietly.

Blake nodded and stood to get a first aid kit as Ruby removed her jacket as gently as she could. Her eyes kept darting towards the doors as if to make sure they were still closed. While Blake rummaged, Ruby finally asked the question that was running through her mind since she first encountered Velvet.

"What's going on?"

Blake found a first aid kit and set it on the counter. Ruby was wearing a tank top under her jacket so she could easily see the bruise starting to form. Pulling out bruise cream and some disinfectant she bent over the girl, carefully moving the strap of her tank top out of the way.

"You mean why are those things walking around and acting like nightmare fuel?" Blake asked bitterly. "Long story, essentially, one of those things uh..."

Blake paused. She really didn't want to scare the girl anymore by telling her about the infamous bite of '87. "They hurt someone a few years back and they don't get to wander the building during the day. So they get to do it at night to prevent them from screwing up or something."

Dipping her fingers into the cold gel, Blake slowly started to rub it into Ruby's skin, being mindful it probably hurt. Ruby sighed with relief as the cool gel soothed the angry fire on her shoulder.

"They look at us and think were endoskeletons so they try and stuff us in suits because it's against the rules. And that'd be pretty bad considering the suits have all this crap in them to make them walk around and stuff. Especially round the face area." Blake grimaced. Such a wonderful job she had.

"Some job you've got here. You've got to deal with these walking...robots. At night! Sheesh didn't your parents ever scare you with the boogeyman when you were younger? Or did you just laugh at the stories, because I don't see how you can do it, Blake." She bit her lip and stopped her ramble.

'Shut your mouth, stupid', she thought to herself. It was a bad habit of hers to ramble when she was nervous, but could she really blame herself? She was stuck in some room while these evil robots just roamed around them. Stupid Yang with her stupid pranks. Wait...Yang! Was she inside the building? Ruby hoped not. Hopefully she was outside the building, probably laughing to herself.

Blake smiled a bit. "Trust me, if I could get any other job I would. But I live on my own and need the money."

Blake finished with the gel and grabbed the disinfectant just for extra measure. People did always complain of blood and mucus on the things. She swiped gently a few times before she was satisfied. She handed Ruby her jacket back and picked up the tablet. Velvet was in the storage room and the princess had appeared in the main mess hall. Both fairly far away.

"I have to open the doors, otherwise we'll run out of power."

She didn't want to, but it was better than letting the power die. She clicked the door open and pulled a stack of file boxes over and sat next to Ruby.

"So what are you doing here anyways? How did you stay inside?" Blake continued.

Ruby sighed. "It was my older sister, Yang. She likes to pull pranks on me sometimes. The place was closing and she told me she forgot her phone in the bathroom and pointed me to the wrong direction. When I went to go get it, I guess she ditched me."

Ruby gulped. "U-unless she's still here. She's not still here is she?"

Blake checked the security cameras once more for Ruby's sake and shook her head. Ruby sighed with relief before returning to watching the open doors. The wide open doors made her nervous, but Blake seemed to know what she was doing and so she decided to trust her.

Ruby seemed twitchy and Blake didn't know what to say to her. "I know it's scary having the doors open. If it makes you feel any better we have lights to check the blind spots. If you get nervous you can always flick them on for a moment to make sure nothings there."

Checking the tablet Blake flinched when the princess popped up on her screen just outside the kitchen. Of all the screwed up animatronics here the princess was the worst. She once had ivory hair which was now falling apart, a tiara on her head that sat crookedly and a creepy grin. It didn't help much her eyes were pretty dead looking even in daylight.

"Damned princess. Creepy monstrosity" Blake muttered.

Ruby's knee bounced up and down without much thought to what she was doing. Her heart thumped loudly and her muscles tense. It was almost like the beginning of a race, her mind focused on being ready to run at the moment she needed to. Blake muttered to herself as she kept looking at the screen. Security cameras, most likely. She felt herself take a peek at the screen and quickly regretting it. She managed to catch sight of a moving animatronic and it made her jump. It wasn't just Velvet. All of the animatronics moved around throughout the building. Silence enveloped them both and it was too quiet. She needed a distraction before she went crazy. Or at least something nice to drink.

"Hey, do you happen to work anywhere else?" Ruby asked. She desperately needed a distraction so she settled for the first thing to come out of her mouth.

"Yeah this is my second job" Blake replied distractedly.

The princess was now staring creepily into her camera, her head twitching. Blake didn't want Ruby seeing so she angled her tablet away. Looking up Ruby seemed tense.

"Try and relax. I'm keeping an eye on them, we'll be fine." She reassured with a smile. Even she didn't believe her own words, having seen what the animatronics could do if you let them. But that wasn't something Ruby needed to know.

Ruby nodded and ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Blake seemed to be focusing intently on the screen so she stood up and walked around the room observing its contents. She's always been curious about things and set about looking at the desk in the room. She winced when she accidentally knocked over the empty soda cup that was on it. Its sound seemed louder than it should be when it fell.

"Sorry. I'll stop snooping around."

Blake smiled. "It's fine. Honestly most of this crap is here from the day shift. The guy's a slob."

She shifted through her cameras again and her heart rate picked up when she couldn't find Velvet. She double checked everywhere. Heart in her throat, she leapt up and turned on the hall light, revealing Velvet right outside the door.

"Fuck!" She shouted slamming the door shut. She pressed a hand to her heart which was pounding madly.

Ruby jumped at the sight of Velvet and the slam of the door. Her heart rate increased once more at its furious pace and she found herself shaking once more. Was this going to be her night? Waiting in this room like a sitting duck, just there ready to be picked off? She quickly walked back to Blake's end and stood as close to her as possible without invading her space.

"I need to get out of here. How do I get out of here?" she asked Blake. "We need some sort of plan, I don't know! Maybe if we block the door. We could get the desk and...and" There she went, rambling again. Ragged breaths left her lips. She covered her eyes and groaned. Maybe it was all just a bad dream.

Ruby looked like she was rapidly descending into another panic attack. Taking her hands Blake gave them a squeeze.

"Hey, hey relax okay?" Despite her own rapid heartbeat Blake spoke calmly. "And I hate to tell you, but we can't leave, doors are locked from the outside until six am when the day guard comes to trade shifts."

Ruby whimpered at that and Blake didn't know what to do. She felt helpless. She did the only thing that felt right, she opened her arms in a silent invitation.

Ruby leaped at the chance and hugged Blake tightly. She was shorter than the guard, her forehead able to rest against the crook of Blake's neck. The warmth of the embrace was able to calm her down once more, but she decided to stay just a little bit longer.

"I swear, I'm not usually like this. I never close my eyes once during scary movies." She could feel Blake's shoulders move when she chuckled.

"It's a whole other thing actually living it," she continued. She buried her face in Blake. "How much longer 'til its six?" came her muffled voice.

Blake found she actually enjoyed holding the smaller girl, normally she didn't like people touching her. Yet with Ruby it was different, that was the most she'd ever had physical contact with someone. Ever. Stroking through black and red tresses helped calm Blake as well.

"It's understandable. Watching scary movies curled up on a couch or in bed is much different than actually living it. It takes some getting used to that's for sure." She felt the smaller girl nod against her.

She pulled up her tablet to check the time. 2 AM was displayed in the top right corner. She held in a curse. "It's two am. So four more hours." suddenly and idea came to her.

"How about a game to distract us?" Blake suggested.

Ruby immediately perked up, her mind successfully distracted.

"A game? I love games! Let's play! What game is it? Is it Scrabble? Maybe Uno?" She beamed at Blake. It was certainly a complete turn from the expression she had before. For a second she almost forgot where she was. That, and Blake was really _really_ comfortable.

Blake laughed. "Sorry, nothing so fancy. We can play 20 questions. It's simple, we take turns asking each other questions, favorite color favorite drink. But the good part of this game is, if a question makes you uncomfortable you don't have to answer it at all."

The distraction seemed to be working which was great. Blake checked her door light, the shadow Velvet left when she was outside the door was gone indicating Velvet had left so she re opened the door. Her tablet displayed the building still had 65% power so they were still doing okay in terms of electricity.

"Do you want to go first?

Ruby stepped away from Blake to furrow her eyebrows and think. The doors were open once more, so she kept close, but far enough to think straight without Blake distracting her. Well, as straight as she could possibly think, she thought to herself with a smirk. Blake let her arms drop, a little disappointed at the loss of contact. She dropped back onto her seat.

"Let's see...what do you like to do for fun?" Ruby asked.

"I like to read, I write sometimes as well." She stopped to think she felt it was rude to reflect the question back but she really did want to know. "What about you? What do you do for fun?"

Ruby raised a brow. "Is this the question you're using for your turn?" She teased. "I'm kidding."

She paused to think of all the things she liked to do. "I like stories. My sister used to read them to me. Stories about heroes saving the day. I like hanging out with my sister when she isn't pranking me. And running. And games. And exploring."

Ruby smiled. "I guess I find a lot of things fun." She looked down shyly. "Your turn. Asking the same question doesn't count."

Blake smiled. This girl was absolutely adorable.

"At least you're never bored." Blake said with a chuckle. She couldn't immediately think of a good question so she sat back and took moment to think, checking her tablet. Velvet was in the back room being creepy again and the princess was in the kitchen, Blake could hear it.

"What's your favorite game to play?" Blake asked, satisfied with her question. Ruby had said she loved games.

"That's a hard question," she said.

Ruby felt herself blush. She knew what the answer was, but it was embarrassing to say out loud. She already felt childish for saying that games were a hobby to begin with, but Blake was looking at her with such a soft expression that she threw the idea of lying out the window.

She cleared her throat. "Um...tag. It doesn't have a lot of rules. And um, there's running."

Blake laughed at that, a full and deep laugh. Ruby blushed and looked down at her lap.

"Yeah, you don't strike me the kind of girl who enjoys a lot of rules." Blake smiled.

Ruby was still blushing so Blake pat her on the shoulder. "You'd make a great track member." she paused and leaned close, faking a conspiratorial whisper. "You wanna know a secret? Tag is one of my favorites too." leaning back she checked her tablet.

"Your turn, you better think of a good one," Blake teased.

Ruby was still blushing, but the corners of her mouth were turned up slightly at Blake's admission. She hadn't reacted at all like other people had when she told them. Her response was kind and without judgement, just as all her actions had been since the whole mess began. Honestly, she seemed unreal. Kind, gorgeous, perfect. Maybe she was a robot too. A really nice smelling, warm gentle robot.

"A good question, huh. I might have one." Blake sat up straighter for whatever Ruby was going to ask. "When and with who was your first kiss with?"

Blake's cheeks instantly lit up redder than a tomato at the question. She coughed and shrugged, checking the tablet so she didn't have to look Ruby in the eye.

"I uhm haven't. Kissed anyone I mean." Blake admitted quietly, willing her blush to die down.

Her life had been one long trial. She'd never had time for romance. She was an orphan and had worked hard to get where she was. High school she had worked her ass off, only ever paying attention to her grades. University had been the same, all work no play. Part of the reason she was here was to help pay off the debts she had collected by going to a decent school.

"I uh... I was an orphan and school was all about work and grades to get out of that hell hole." she all but whispered. "I didn't have time for a girlfriend."

Blake blushed yet again at the admittance of her sexuality. She squirmed uncomfortably. Ruby didn't seem the judgmental type, then again her old friend back at the orphanage hadn't seemed judgemental either. She shuddered and aimlessly checked her cameras. She was shy and feeling a little ashamed.

"Well, maybe you have time now. Kissing girls are pretty great," she said, trying to put Blake at ease by admitting her own sexuality.

Blake eyes widened and she quickly caught on to the implication of her words. "Oh! I don't mean now. I mean, this time in your life. Not that I don't want to kiss you. You're gorgeous. But I'm not saying I want to either. I mean not now, obviously. Uh, but not in the future. Maybe. I don't know." Her arms started to flail as she dug herself into a deeper hole. "I'm going to shut up now, until it's my turn to answer."

Blake cracked a smile at Ruby's floundering. The smaller girl looked panicked as she rambled. It almost instantly settled her own nerves. Ruby blushed and looked at the floor and Blake felt brave enough to crack a joke.

"Some first date this would be, hiding out in my office while creepy animatronics wander around outside." She smiled hoping to ease Ruby's discomfort.

Ruby let out a relieved breath of air when Blake joked about her flustered ramblings.

"At least take a girl out to dinner before you take her to your office. Being scared on empty stomach just isn't the same," she played along. She pat Blake's knee. "It's okay, you'll learn. There's always next time."

Blake laughed and put on a mocks serious face and distorted her voice so it sounded funny.

"Who says I like you enough to take you out again?" Blake teased.

She bent down and rummaged through her bag and produced an energy bar. "But if you are hungry I do have this."

There was a wheezing sound and Blake jumped, slamming the door button. "Stupid princess, go back to the kitchen." Blake mumbled. An idea popped into her head.

"Hey robot, why don't you go make us something to eat?" Blake joked, winking at Ruby.

The initial jolt of anxiety at the appearance of the princess melted away at Blake's remark.

"Some pasta would be great, if you don't mind." she called out to the animatronic behind the door.

She giggled at her own joke. Maybe she finally went crazy because suddenly things weren't so bad. Sure, there were those death machines outside, but Blake was here. She was constantly checking the video feed and even cracking jokes. As long as the building kept its power, things would work out fine. But just in case, she scooted a bit closer to Blake.

Blake handed Ruby the energy bar. "While we wait for our pasta why don't you take this? I have a few so don't worry about it."

She shuffled and offered to let Ruby rest her head on her shoulder. Ruby took the energy bar gratefully and leaned against Blake while she opened it.

"I do believe it's my turn then. What's your favorite meal?" Blake asked. Talking about food had made her hungry

"Strawberries," she answered as she munched on energy bar. "Wait, no. Chocolate covered strawberries. Desert counts as a meal, so that's what I'm going with." Ruby scrunched her nose at the now empty wrapper. "What about yours?"

Blake laughed. The answer didn't surprise her. "Pretty sure you already established mirroring the question doesn't count." She paused to think none the less.

"Tuna melt sandwiches." She replied, checking the camera. The princess and Velvet were visible so she reopened the door. It was now 3 am.

Ruby nodded at the answer. "Right. Still my turn then. Hm...If you can have anything in the world, what would it be?"

She mentally pat herself on the back. Best way to get to know a person, which was followed very closely by their favorite food. Blake was quickly turning out to be one of the most interesting people she has met.

Blake sighed. "There's a lot of things..." she trailed off lost in her own head for a few moments.

Financial stability, a decent job in her field instead of this, a friend, a real one not one that would leave her the instant things got hard.

"I guess out of everything I'd just like a friend. I haven't had many of those either." Blake said. She realized how depressing her answer was and she tacked on "and a trip to France." She smiled weakly in an attempt to alleviate the sudden tension.

It pained Ruby to hear that. Blake was so wonderful and cool! Why wouldn't anyone be friends with her? She decided to tell her exactly that.

"I would have thought you'd have a waitlist of friends. You are a great person. I mean, I know I haven't known you for long, but I'd be your friend. Why wouldn't I want to be? You're pretty, smart, brave, resourceful, kind. Like a real life hero." She lifted her head from Blake's shoulder and turned to look her straight in the eyes. "I feel really bad for all the people who aren't your friend. They don't know what they're missing."

Blake smiled and blushed, incredibly touched. "Thanks." she shrugged. "It's partially my own fault, I tend to keep to myself. I'm always at work or asleep. Most of my free time I spend writing so I don't get out much. But I guess I got my wish tonight." Blake smiled at the younger girl.

"Maybe these robot things are wish granters." Ruby whispered conspiratorially.

"Think you can send me a girlfriend and really nice car?" She called out toward the open door way. "Please and thank you!" she added.

Blake's heart rate definitely spiked when Ruby asked for a girlfriend. Nervously she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She'd never been good with social interaction, but Ruby made it seem so easy, so carefree and light.

Ruby nudged her head against Blake's shoulder playfully. "I'm really glad it was you I got stuck with. Totally worth being scared half to death and then some."

"I doubt anyone is worth getting stuck in here. But for what it's worth tonight has sucked significantly less than the other ones."

She coughed and checked her tablet, trying to gather her courage. 'You can do this you can do this.' she mentally chanted over and over. Setting the tablet down she checked the doors. The princess and Velvet were right there. Blake cursed loudly and sprung up, slamming the doors shut. She spun to face Ruby who looked a little pale.

"I guess they were coming for me." Blake joked weakly. "I mean you did just wish for a girlfriend..." the last half of her sentence coming out as a whisper.

Ruby's heart thumped loudly in her chest. She didn't think someone like Blake would want someone like...well, her! She was perfect and put together and mature and Ruby...wasn't. Just look at those raven locks that Blake nervously twirled with her finger. Or the golden eyes that refused to meet with hers...or the cute blush on her cheeks...or the really nice lips caught beneath her teeth in a nervous manner- Ruby shook her head and decided to throw caution to the wind. She walked past Blake and neared the closed door.

"Um, it's okay you guys. I got her. Thank you. You can go look for the car now." Ruby gulped and walked back to Blake who was blushing heavily. "You should uh, wish for some more stuff too. They're really good at it," said Ruby, pointing awkwardly behind her.

'Go kiss her!' Her mind shouted at her. But this was Blake's first kiss. Should she wait until the second date? Or at least until they were out of here. She didn't want to traumatize the poor woman by kissing her surrounded by killer animatronics.

Blake smiled a little despite her nerves. Her heart was pounding and for a much better reason than the previous nights. Ruby looked absolutely adorable, fiddling with the zipper on her jacket. She stood there awkwardly unsure of what to do. She had no idea where to go from here now that it was very obvious they liked each other. Blake wanted to kiss her, but she also didn't want for her and Ruby's first kiss to be here, in a dimly lit office surrounded by psychotic animatronics that for some reason really wanted to stuff them in suits. She also had no idea how Ruby felt about kissing her when they'd only know each other for a few hours.

There was a banging on the door making them both jump, Blake instinctively reaching out for Ruby. "Crap they've never done that before." Blake all but growled.

She grabbed her tablet and upon checking realized the curtain to pirate cove were wide open. "Holy shit..." she breathed."There's another one."

Ruby clung to Blake's arm. "They're actively trying to get in. We need to do something. We can't keep the doors closed for too long." Her eyes darted around the room for anything they could use. There was the desk with a fan on it but nothing came to mind. "You don't happen to have any disguises would you?" she asked weakly.

Blake raked her brain. Without thinking she reached down and laced her fingers with Ruby's.

"Hang on hang on... I just... there's something that the guy on the phone said about the cove hang on..." Suddenly it came to her. "Oh my god it's the other one, the one that's shy or whatever!" she grabbed her tablet and opened the pirate cove camera. Sure enough there was an animatronic just peeking out.

"There it is, it can't hurt us." She breathed a sigh of relief.

Ruby was still clinging to her and Blake didn't blame her. She felt shaky herself. The princess and Velvet had gone so Blake begrudgingly opened the doors again. The time displayed on her tablet read 5 AM. "It's almost over." she reassured.

They stood quietly together, fingers interlaced. There was still another hour to go. They were almost there. Ruby removed her hand and instead wrapped her arms around Blake and deeply inhaled her scent. Her muscles were no longer tense and her eyes were closed gently. It was only a matter of waiting, she told herself.

Ruby hugged her and Blake immediately lifted her arms around her, holding her close. The doors were open though and Blake still felt uneasy. She was no longer worried about herself, but rather for Ruby. The younger girl seemed much more relaxed though which was a good sign. Blake suddenly had an idea.

"Hey hold on." she said softly. She pulled away and dropped into the chair, holding her tablet. She opened her arms, inviting Ruby to curl up on her lap.

Ruby smiled at the invitation and plopped herself onto Blake's lap. She wrapped her arms around the guard's neck and nuzzled her face against her chest. Definitely a great way to face impending doom. Ruby mumbled something but Blake was unable to understand the muffled sounds and asked her to repeat herself.

"I said, I hope the next time they come back, they have my car." Ruby yawned. The adrenaline could only keep her eyes open for so long. She began to alternate between states of alert to sleepily nodding off. "Got any coffee here?"

Blake smiled and opened the tablet, checking the cameras.

"Sorry, no I just stay awake because my sleep cycle is a myth." Absently she started to run her fingers through red and black tresses. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you when the day guard gets here."

Blake held back an undignified sound as Ruby yawned and cuddled closer. Blake could care less if she died. The past five hours had improved her life a thousand fold from where she was. Checking the tablet revealed that she only had 10% power remaining. Blake tried not to worry about it.

Drifting in and out of sleep wrapped in Blake's arms was another experience all together. The past few hours she spent with the watchful guard almost made her believe the fact that the animatronics granted wishes. Though their wanting to harm them was something she could do without. Through blurry eyes she'd see the dark halo of hair surrounding Blake's face in the few times she looked up. Just to make sure she was still there, as if the soothing thumping of her heart wasn't enough to convince her.

Blake was quietly panicking. She had 3% power left. If the lights went out... well she really didn't want to find out. Ruby was dozing, her ear pressed to her chest to hear her heartbeat. She curled one arm protectively around the smaller girl. She had just gotten to meet this wonderful girl. She didn't want her to go any time soon.

Ruby woke up the sound of a strange hum. When she opened her eyes she saw the dimness of the lights and she knew they would go out soon. She slipped her hand into Blake's, startling her.

"No matter what happens, I'm glad I'm here with you," she said sleepily.

Blake smiled uneasily. She held her tighter and carefully bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Before she could say anything, the power went out. Blake set her tablet down and fully cradled Ruby. She tensed and suddenly Penny's face was at the door, a light under her chin lighting up and flickering. Her breath became ragged and she clutch Ruby to her. The toreador march started and Blake could feel Ruby shaking and whimpering against her.

Even the warmth of Blake's embrace couldn't take away the feeling of Penny's cold stare. She thought she was okay, accepting whatever came, but she wasn't. Here was this wonderful person who rescued her and she wanted time to fully appreciate her, not die at the hands of a failed robot. She looked at the time. They were so close.

"Blake," she said, still eyeing the slowly advancing Penny. "You need to run. I can distract it and you run. We just need a little more time and we're free."

"That is not happening." Blake hissed.

She tightened her grip on the girl, her brain in overdrive trying to figure a way out. She was desperate, if she thought she could get away with it she would have tossed Ruby out the opposite door and fought Penny herself. Suddenly the lights flickered back on and Penny froze. She glared but slowly retreated. Blake's heart in her throat she could only stare in shock. The entire building was powering up, the lights in all the room flickering on. There was a cheery whistle heading towards them and Blake stiffly and disbelievingly made Ruby stand. She stood as well just as the day guard rounded the corner and turned into the office.

"Hey there Blake, shift go alright?" Blake could only nod.

Ruby was silent. She couldn't speak, she could hardly breathe. It seemed like a joke or some twisted dream. They were there at the brink of facing Penny, and suddenly there is some guy asking them how the night went. The lights are on everything is bright and Blake's face is pale and tired. The day guard looked at Ruby questioningly, before raising his eyebrow at Blake, drawing his own conclusions about the petite girl who spent the night. Blake silently gathered her stuff and Ruby held her hand as they exited the office. The place was no longer the creepy haunted house it was at night. Her phone was still off, she'd have to get around calling Yang, but right now was a moment to enjoy the sweet feeling of holding Blake's hand without fear.

Blake lead them out of the building and out into the back parking lot. Ruby's hand was shaking in hers, or was her hand shaking? Blake couldn't be sure. The air was fresh and crisp, the sun just starting to rise. Blake almost cried. She took a deep breath and let it out, albeit a little shakily. She grinned down at Ruby.

"We made it." she whispered. "We made it!" She grinned and wrapped the girl in a large hug, laughing and letting a few tears slip.

Blake twirled around and Ruby laughed along with her. They held each other tightly and in disbelief. Her heart was soaring, and it felt ridiculous, the two of them crying and laughing and hugging in the parking lot behind some old pizza place. And it was absolutely perfect. Ruby turned Blake's face towards her and smiled into several clumsy kisses before settling on her lips.

Blake's eyes widened as Ruby kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm and she had a slight smile. She froze for a moment before giving in to the euphoria. She tangled one hand in Ruby's hair, the other resting on her hip. She pulled the smaller girl closer and kissed her hard. She had to break away for air, resting her forehead against Ruby's. They panted, sharing their breath before Blake grinned wider than she ever had before and kissed Ruby again.

Ruby was lost in the feeling of Blake's lips against hers. As she clutched at the taller woman's sleeves to pull her closer, she heard a familiar voice frantically calling her name.

"Ruby!" She pulled away from Blake in time to feel Yang's strong arms wrap around her. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get back inside to get you."

Yang turned angrily to Blake "Who are you and what were you doing with my little sister?" Ruby frantically waved her hands in front of Yang.

"Woah hey, I'm a grown up Yang. Don't worry about me. This is Blake. She's the night guard here. We had uh...a date."

"A date?" asked Yang "in the middle of the night in a weird pizza place?" Ruby nodded

"Yep. Haha, good times," laughed Ruby weakly, her lie completely obvious to her observant sister.

Blake blushed fiercely. This was quite obviously Yang, the girl's sister who had originally locked Ruby in the pizzeria.

"It uh... Wasn't really a date." Blake explained, intimated by the exuberant woman clutching Ruby protectively to her. "I found her when she was locked in. She uh, she was scared by the animatronics walking around so I let her stay in my office until the doors were opened." Blake explained lamely.

She felt bad lying to the woman but she had the feeling she'd end up very hurt if she told her they'd nearly died. If Ruby wanted her to know, she would tell her sister herself. Blake felt uncomfortable as Yang checked her sister over, making sure she wasn't hurt.

Ruby groaned as Yang made sure she was fine. It was embarrassing to be treated like a child in front of Blake. "Yaaang, go home. I'm fine. Thank you for checking up on me." Yang gave another glare at Blake before walking towards her car.

"I'll see you at home, little sister." Ruby waited until Yang drove off before turning back to Blake.

"Sorry about that. She's really over protective. So...how about breakfast?"

Blake turned her attention to Ruby. "Breakfast sounds nice. After nearly getting killed by animatronics and then by your sister." Ruby blushed and Blake chuckled a bit.

"Uhm, but first," She dipped down and quickly kissed Ruby. "I uhm... Really like kissing you." she admitted blushing and fiddling with Ruby's fingers. She shook her head and grinned. Then pointed behind Ruby. "That's my car, anywhere in mind?"

Ruby smiled widely at Blake before skipping towards her car with the taller woman in tow. "As long you're taking me, we can go anywhere." She gave Blake's hand a gentle squeeze. "But pancakes sound really good right now."


End file.
